


Are We There Yet?

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huxlolidays, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, benarmie, kylux does summer holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Ben and Hux have been dating for a while but they're both waiting for the other to confess his feelings. Maybe a road trip will provide a nice opportunity?





	Are We There Yet?

“Are we there yet?” 

Han gripped the steering wheel in exasperation and grunted in response. Ben kicked his seat.

“Almost there, honey,” Leia said, soothingly. “Maybe we should’ve asked for directions.” She eyed Han, whose knuckles were now white. They ended up lost for several hours. Ben had had a thing against road trips ever since.

 

“You don’t have to come, Ben.” Hux was busy folding his clothes, making sure he didn’t forget anything.

“I want to.” 

“Right.” 

“If you don’t want me to go with you, you can just say so.” Ben dropped his backpack. Hux rolled his eyes. 

“Do whatever you want.”

They had been dating only for a couple of months, almost in secret, and they were still testing each other. Both of them wanted to make it official, but neither wanted to be the first to admit their feelings. They were at a tricky stage. 

Their current argument was about a weekend trip to the beach organized by Hux’s friends. Hux wasn’t sure Ben would want to go but he had invited him anyway. Ben had made it a little too obvious that he’d rather do something else. He didn’t want to go but he wanted to be with Hux. He didn’t say this, of course.

 

The car felt rather full for Ben’s taste. Hux’s friends were noisy, talking in loud voices, singing, playing silly games. It was too early for any of this, for all of it. Ben pulled down his hoodie and closed his eyes, at first only pretending but soon really falling asleep on Hux’s shoulder. He woke up when the car stopped abruptly.

“Are we there yet?” 

“No. Gas,” Hux replied curtly. Ben groaned. “No one forced you to be here.” Hux hissed. 

 

When they finally arrived the tension between them was evident. Hux helped his friends clean and cook but never where Ben happened to be. Ben knew he had to fix this. He found his chance when Hux went for a walk on the beach. He followed Hux for a few minutes, gathering courage, then caught up with him.

“Armie… I’m sorry.” Ben held his hand. He looked truly sorry, Hux couldn’t stay mad at him.

“You didn’t have to come, Ben.” Hux squeezed his hand. “But I’m glad you are here.”

“I just wanted to be with you.” Ben realized what he really wanted to say. “I love you.”

“Oh? Are we there yet?” Ben leaned down and kissed Hux.

“We’re getting there.” 


End file.
